The Life of a Spy
by goddess of dance
Summary: Changed the title. Kinda like a crossover about this one book I read. What if Kim was a spy, the best spy in her school to be exact. What will the Wasabi Warriors think? Join Kim on her adventure of mystery, romance, action and adventure. Rated T for violence. I do not own some of the characters and the book is owned by ally carter.
1. The Secret

**K, here's my story, it'as my first one so, yeah... Kay, Happy Reading!**

Chapter 1- the Secret

Kim's POV

I have a secret. And no, it's not like those cliché 'I have a crush…' type of secrets, it's a very secret one. One that very few people in my ordinary life know about. My mom, and my aunt are the only people who know.

If anyone else found out, it would put them in danger. My dad doesn't know, my little sister, Katy doesn't know. Milton doesn't know, not Jerry, not Eddie, not Grace, not Donna, not Rudy, not even Jack. Jack is my best friend. If I told him and something happened to him, I would never be able to forgive myself.

Now, I'm sure you're thinking, what is the secret. The secret is, that I'm a spy. Yup, that's right, a spy. I'm a spy for the US government and I'm about to go on one of the most deadly missions of a spy's career. I'm about to spy on one of my best friends in the USGSSA. Or the U. S. Government Secret Spy Academy. **(I just made that up! Hahaha! ;)**

**Rule 1: Being a spy is dangerous, anyone who knows could be in danger. **

This school is run my mother, yes my mother. The best spy this government has ever seen. There's an academy for girls and one for boys. We are not aloud to be combined. You can't fall in love when you're a spy. Not with a boy spy any how. Why do I say that? Because I'm in love with my best friend, Jack Anderson. I know scary, huh?

Any who, why don't I take you with me on this mission and you can see exactly what it's like to be a spy.

Still Kim's POV

Me and my BSF (best spy friend) Laura where sitting in a food court at a presidential campaign place and appeared to be eating. I say appeared because we where actually watching my other BSF Carly. Carly is the daughter to Mark Galley, one of the world's most talked about people. According to People's magazine anyway. Why is that? Because he's running for president.

Yup, I said it, running for president. That makes Carly eye candy to anyone. Carly needs protection, and what's better than the two most experienced spies at the Academy? Nothing.

I have to say, Laura's disguises are FABULOUS!

**Rule 2: Disguises are VERY important in the eyes of a spy. If the enemy gets even just a peek at the real you, well let's just say, you're toast. **

I'm wearing a light grey V-neck tee with dark washed skinny jeans and my tall chocolate UGGS. Over my honey blonde hair is a wig with long, brown, wavy hair. I really LOVE this hair. People always comment about it. Overtop of my chocolate brown eyes I have on blue contact lenses.

Let's just say that when you're a spy, every little detail is remembered and you can't have the same look twice.

Laura had on a light pink V-neck tee, a pink and blue flowered skirt that came down to her knees and sandals. Over her red hair was a short, black hair wig. And over her piercing emerald green eyes where brown contacts topped with a fake pair of glasses.

Me and Laura looked at each other and nodded as soon as Carly was out of site. We split up. I went backstage on the right side of the podium where the speeches would take place. I looked over the huge crowd of people and almost immediately spotted Carly again.

"I got my sights on her." I said into my watch.

"Copy that." I hear a static voice say.

After waiting hours for the speeches to be over, I spoke into my watch.

"She's on the move, do you have sights on her?"

"Affirmative, she's exiting right wing, do you see her?"

"Yes, clear view of her."

"Great."

I watched as Carly approached me. "Wow, nice disguises guys."

"Thanks. Laura's here to."

"Great, I have to go, daddy wants me for some interview."

With that I watched Carly walk off into the crowd of photographers and journalists. I changed the dial of my watch and spoke, "The duck is in the pond, repeat the duck is in the pond."

"Copy that. Great work Agent K (that's my code name) yours and Agent L's ride is in the parking lot."

"Copy that." I responded. I switched back to the station Laura and I chose and said.

"Let's move out, our ride is out back."

"Affirmative, let's get out of these disguises first though, this wig is itchy."

"Copy that. Meet me in the parking lot in 20 minutes."

I tuned out and left to find a bathroom, I walked in, locked the stall and took of my wig to reveal my honey blond hair. I rolled down my UGGS and took out the contacts, putting them back in the case. I then took off my tee shirt and turned it inside out to reveal a black V-neck tee. I moved my belt from around my waist, witch I didn't need, and put it around my stomach.

I walked out a looked at the mirror, perfect. I stuffed my wig inside my bag and walked out into the parking lot when I ran into Carly.

"Hey, I thought you had an interview."

"I did, it's over. Can I catch a ride with you and Laura?"

"Sure, is it ok with your dad?"

"Yeah, he was going to drive me there anyway."

"Alright the ride's out back."

Me and Carly walked outside to see that nothing was there. I tuned in on my watch and asked Laura where she was.

"I'm in the helicopter, where are you?"

"Late." I replied.

"Hurry, head to the roof of the building."

Me and Carly raced up 5 flights of steps to reach it. I walked out the door and immediately saw the helicopter.

"Geesh, ya think for a spy academy they would get a more invisible ride." Said Carly

I shrug and walk toward the helicopter. That's when I see someone I did NOT want to see. Two someones actually.

"Kim?"

* * *

**I know, it's bad. Please review. I promise, next chapter will be longer and better!**

**- ttylxox**


	2. More People Know

**I Hope you guys lilke this chapter. I came up with it really early this morning and completed it in 3 hours! Review**

* * *

Previously:

_I shrug and walk toward the helicopter. That's when I see someone I did NOT want to see. Two someones actually._

"_Kim?" _

Chapter 2- 2 more people know

I whipped around and started walking the other direction when Carly stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"Around the other way, I know those two guys."

"Oh, what are they doing on the roof?"

That's a good question. What _are _they doing on the roof?

**Rule 3: Being curious and being a spy is dangerous, but in a good way. **

"I don't know but I'm about to find out."

I walked over to those 2 someones. Those two someones where Jack Anderson and Jerry Martinez.

"What are you 2 doing here?"

"Oh, well we saw the helicopter stop and we wanted to see why. Another thing, why are you walking Carly Galley into a helicopter with no security?" replied Jack.

"Because I AM the security… wait, no,… ugh! Just get off the roof."

That's when I heard another helicopter.

"Kim! Look!" shouted Carly

I whipped around and saw them. The people who wanted to destroy the USGSSA. I looked at the helicopter then at Carly and immediately knew what was going on. But then I looked at Jack and Jerry.

"Ugh, Kim what is it?" asked a confused Jerry.

"Unwanted company." I replied calmly but with a stern voice.

**Rule 4: Spies can never show what they are really feeling. If they do, their cover can be blown.**

The helicopter started to turn away, or so I thought, and I went back to my previous conversation with Jack and Jerry and I almost convinced them to get off the roof when I heard a crack and a scream of pain.

I didn't think of my actions when I heard Carly scream. I turned to Jack and Jerry and said, "If you two get up from this spot, when I see you again you will both be dead meat."

Jack and Jerry turned to eachother with scared and confused faces. I turned around to the incident that was taking place and heard the leader of the group of around 7 say to one of the men "Get her." While pointing at me. I got a quick look at the leader. Obviously she was a girl. Then I studied her hand. And I saw the ring I gave mom for her birthday.

Right about now would be a good time to tell you that my mom was captured one week ago. And this lady just gave me all the proof I need to show that they took Mom.

I ran toward the guy who was twice the size of me, kicked him in the gut and he fell over. Then I ran to Carly and helped her up.

Her arm looked disgustingly dislocated. I snapped out of my trance and focused on what was important. Bang! I saw Laura hop out of the helicopter and to us. Great! More help. I went into fight mode immediately. But the 7 looked like they kept multiplying.

I kicked, I punched, I jumped, I smacked and I kicked again, finally knocking one guy unconscious. I heard another scream of pain and saw that there were only around 4 guys left. Good. Good that's good. Then the other 2 stood back up. No, no that's bad.

I knew Carly couldn't fight with that arm, she's a very good fighter but, that arm just doesn't look good. Laura was down and kept getting hit, but she balanced herself out and stood up. Laura's doing good.

Then I felt a kick to the side a fell down. A wave of pain shot over me, then I felt another one, and another, kicks where coming everywhere. I had had enough and jumped up and did a split kick. It hurt like heck but it knocked 2 of the 4 guys out. I kicked and punched, but mostly just punched and then ran.

I saw a vent nearby and figured if it lead us away from here, it lead us to safety. I grabbed Laura and Carly and ran toward the vent. It was old and rusted over.

"Great. Now what are we gunna do?" Asked a shaky Laura.

"I don't know. But we have to get out of here." I pointed to the men and saw 3 or 4 of them get up and run toward us. I thought and started kicking the vent.

After about 10 kicks it popped open. I pushed Carly in first then Laura. Before I got in I saw Jack and Jerry look at me with terror in their eyes. I motioned for them to follow. They got up and ran as fast they could.

I dived in to see Laura and Carly waiting for me.

"Jack and Jerry are coming."

They nodded in agreement and started crawling through the vent shaft.

"Jack, when you get in, close the vent." I ordered.

He nodded in understanding and snapped the lid shut.

Carly and Laura were out of ear shot. When I heard screaming coming from up ahead.

"Uh oh." I said.

"Kim, what's going on here?" asked Jack.

"I'll explain later. You and Jerry get off at this floor. I have to go and see what's up."

They climbed out and sat down. I sighed with relief when neither of them argued with me. I kept going and found Carly's arm even more disgusting looking than before.

"Ew, is it broken?"

"I think so, it hurts." She replied.

I heard pounding coming from behind and turned to see the 4 guys.

"Go go go! Keep moving!" I said.

**Rule 5: Even when injured, a spy must never back down from her mission. That would leave to failure and everyone knows, spies never fail. **

I giggled to myself as I saw Jack and Jerry jump to the sound of my voice. They looked in and saw what was happening. _I hope they don't draw any attention to themselves._ I thought. That would mean putting them in danger.

We reached the end of the vent and climbed out to see and terrified Jerry and a confused Jack.

"Wait, so we could've climbed out back there instead of climbing through the rest of the vent." Carly said.

I shrugged, "I guess." I heard a grunt and a pop and saw one of the guys on the ground unconscious, with the others exiting the vent and running toward us. I started running. Laura and Carly followed. Luckily Jack and Jerry stayed put. Me and the girls dived back into the vent, only, this one was like a slide.

Everyone smacked there heads on the shaft above us. There was a trail of blood coming from all 3 of us. This isn't good. I knew my ribs were broken, I knew Laura was unconscious and I knew Carly's arm was broken. _We lost._ I thought.

**Rule 6: Never, repeat, Never admit defeat outloud. _Hint: You can think it, but never show it._**

I felt kicks behind me and saw the 3 guys. I screamed and we went even faster. The guys somehow slowed down to a stop.

Suddenly I felt a rush of softness rush over me, my head was throbbing, my leg and back hurt really bad, and I'm certain my rib cage is last thing I saw was Jack and Jerry screaming my name as darkness fell over me.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Chapter 2. Review, Review, Review! Can you tell me what the name of the organization that is trying to destroy the USGSSA should be called. I have many suggestions but can't decide! I'll give whoever's I like the best credit! Promise! **

**Until next time!**

**-ttylxox**


	3. A Huge Surprise

**Ok, so. Chapter 3! Yay. On with the story!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Suddenly I felt a rush of softness rush over me my head was throbbing, my leg and back hurt and I'm certain that my rib cage is bruised. The last thing I saw was Jack and Jerry screaming my name as darkness fell over me. _

Chapter 3- A Huge Surprise

I awoke to the sound of people talking. Several people actually. I didn't open my eyes, I wasn't ready to see the world. So instead I just listened to the conversation that was happening.

"So lemme get this straight,"… that was defiantly Jack…"Kim's a highly trained secret agent that goes on secret missions and there are people who are after her?''

What? Whose after me? Wait, maybe they mean Carly, if I listen, I can learn more.

**Rule 6: When you are a spy, good listening is one step in solving and completing missions.**

"The men and woman they were fighting on the roof are out for revenge." I hear a female voice say. Aunt Char? Her name is Charlotte, but, like me, she hates anyone and anything that calls her that.

"What do they want revenge for?" asked a confused Jerry. Typical.

"For stealing their chances of ever…" I tuned out,

Oh. I see. When Carly was born, my mother had told me that when she was her age, she could run for president, just like her father. She also explained to me about my other Aunt, Aunt Kathy, who wanted to run for president to. Carly stole her chances of becoming the first female president and now, she's out for revenge.

"Oh." Jack and Jerry said in unison. I guess when I was re-living the past, she was explaining it to them as well.

"Ok, is there anything else I need to know about?" I hear Jack say.

"Well…" My Aunt Char starts. If she tells them about my crush on Jack I'll crush her like a bug. Even if she is my Aunt. Woah, I am a lot like my mom.

I open my eyes to see a bright light, I wait for a second to have my eyes adjust and I see Jack, Jerry and Aunt Char surrounding me. One thing I did notice was that my mom's missing. Oh, that's right.

"Ugh, what happened, where am I?" I asked groggily.

"Um, you're at 's safe house."

Mrs. Tulee is the nicest teacher in the Academy. She teaches about disguises.

"Ok, what happened?" I asked, yet again.

"Um, well you were ending a very important mission to keep watch of…"

"I KNOW THAT!" I said interrupting Jerry.

"Oh, sorry." Said Jerry, he looked hurt. I softened my gaze a little, I felt sorry, I shouldn't of snapped at him like that.

"No, I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Ok, ummmm, You were ending a very important mission to keep watch of Carly." He said. He was obviously proud that he remembered. Wait, did he say Carly? I looked around my room and realized she wasn't there. Where was Laura? Uh Oh!

"Carly!" I screamed and shot up out of bed and ran to the door, but before I could turn the doorknob a wave of pain shot through my rib cage, head, back, and leg.

"Agh!" I fell flat on the floor. I tried to stand up but couldn't. Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Jack. Ahhh, Jack. With his deep brown eyes, and his messy brown hair. Any girl would fall for him. I mean he's sweet, caring, nice, funny… KIM! Snap out of it.

**Rule 7: Spies can't fall in love. Enemies can use the loved one as a secret weapon and destroy the spy. **

He picked me up bridal-style off the floor and walked me over to the bed. My head was throbbing so bad that I leaned my head against his chest. I inhaled his cologne. Ahhh, wow, he can really make a girl break.

Once he put me back down on the bed, my Aunt started talking.

"Kim, honey, Carly and Laura are fine. They woke up from their concussions several hours ago."

"Oh, so I practically killed myself in pain for nothing?" I asked

"Yeah pretty much." Said Jerry. Jack slapped on the side of the arm and gave him a look that said _Dude, she knows that. Don't make her look stupid._

**Rule 8: Spies need to learn every facial expression and what they mean. This can give away any answer you need.**

"It's, ok Jack," I said looking the 2 bickering friends, "I should've waited for a explanation."

Jack gave me a confused look. I smirked at him while my Aunt explained. Rule number 8 to him.

He looked at me and said "There are rules to being a spy?"

"Yup, if you break a rule, your cover's blown and you could possibly die." I explain.

He looked at me wide-eyed.

"Jack, being a spy is extremely dangerous. If one little detail is out of place, the plan is ruined at you've failed your mission." I say

"And what is rule number 5?" Asked Aunt Char.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, even when I'm beaten, broken down and tired, my family still tries to make me the world's greatest spy.

"Rule 5: Even when injured, a spy must never back down from her mission. That would leave to failure and everyone knows, spies never fail." I say.

"And why don't spies ever fail?"

"Because the world depends on us." I say. The words come out so fluently I don't even think about them. They are so easy.

"Very good." She says and flashes me one of her bright smiles.

"Oh, and I think I discovered who took Mom." I said. Jack and Jerry looked confused and Aunt Char was shocked.

"How?

"The leader of the group that tried to kill us had on the ring I gave mom for her birthday last year." I explained.

She smiled at me. "Oh, this ring?" I smiled, in an evidence bag was the ring.

"You saw it to?"

"Yeah, during clean up, I guess it must have fell off her finger."

"Wait, how do you know it's hers?" Asked Jack.

"For her birthday I had the statement _'Happy Birthday to the greatest mom and spy in the world' _engraved on the inside of the band." I explained. I grab the bag from Aunt Char and show them the tiny writing.

"Oh." They say in unison. Again

"Yo, man, we've gotta stop doin' that." Said Jerry.

"Agreed." Said Jack.

I smile at that and turn back to Aunt Char. "So do we have any other information about the group?" I asked.

She shook her head sadly, "No, we don't even know the name of the company or industry or group or whatever." She said.

"Why don't you have a DNA test for it?" I suggested.

She looked at me like I was a genius. "That's the best idea ever!"

"How?" Asked Jack.

"A DNA test will tell us who was wearing the ring and allow us to track down the previous wearer AKA the leader of the group." I explain.

Jack showed me his 1000 kilo-watt smile to show he was proud of me. I returned the favor with one of my own signature smiles.

I was just about ready to close my eyes again and get ready for another long nap when I heard a helicopter. I shot up out of bed and ignored the pain as it hit me. _Remember rule number 5, Kim. _I thought. I ran right out the front door and outside. I was shocked to see who it was…

* * *

**Ooohh, cliff hanger. Ahhh, I love cliff hangers. Makes you want to read more. And the only way you can read more is if you review! Kay? Awesome. Can someone please tell me how long this story should be to make it good? What about like 10 chapters? I can't decide. Ok, whatever. **

**Until next time!**

**-ttylxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! I'm back with a new addition to my story! Thanks for all the reviews guys. And yes, this is a crossover with the Gallagher Girls book 'Dont Judge a Girl by Her Cover' by: Ally Carter. It's a great series. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_Previously-_

_I was just about ready to close my eyes again and get ready for another long nap when I heard a helicopter. I shot up out of bed and ignored the pain as it hit me. 'Remember rule number 5, Kim.' I thought. I ran right out the front door and outside. I was shocked to see who it was…_

Chapter 4- A great Surprise

I looked up, I squinted my eyes to prevent the brightness of the sun from destroying them. I smiled as I held my hand up to make a visor. I'll recognize those blue helicopter landing strips anywhere.

**Rule 9: Spies are supposed to be able to memorize any scene in only a few seconds. That scene may be the entire mission.**

"Mrs. Tulee!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I tried to ignore the fact that whenever I moved my body felt like it was being torn apart.

Right after I yelled, Aunt Char, Jack and Jerry came running out. Aunt Char noticed my position and mimicked me.

"Hey! Mrs. Tulee!"

"Who?" Asked Jerry. Totally confused, as normal.

"Mrs. Tulee is the owner of this safe house." I explained.

We waited a few minutes for the helicopter to land.

"Kimberly, darling…" Mrs. Tulee said in her motherly voice. I cringed at that name. But, because she aloud me to stay here, I decided to let it pass.

"Mrs. Tulee. It's been so long." I say. Clearly excited that my favorite teacher was here.

"Charlotte, sweetheart, it's been so long." Aunt Char also cringed at that name. Wow, I am so my mother's child.

"Linda, what brings you here?" asked Aunt Char.

"I've come to bring the girls back to the Academy and I was told to bring 2 young men back to their high school as well." She exclaimed.

"No! I'm not ready, I only woke up from my concussion an hour ago!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry dear, but with 3 of our top spies missing, and our principal captured, our Academy hasn't been the same. We need you three to come back ASAP." She said sadly.

Oh, I can't say no to a sweet, old lady. Especially if she's my favorite and most respected teacher at the Academy.

"Alright, I'll go find Laura and Carly and pack my things." I say. I then turn to Jack and Jerry.

"You should do the same."

"Look for Laura and Carly?" Asked Jerry. I smiled and giggled slightly at the response.

"No, pack your stuff." I said.

"Ok, let's head back inside, this sun is hot yo!" Yelled Jerry.

After about 3 hours, Jerry, Jack, Laura, Carly, Aunt Char and I were all packed and ready to go. I couldn't wait to go back to the Academy for the summer, but I'd miss the guys to. Milton's unnecessary smartness and desire for school. Eddy's constant, yet odd eating habits, Rudy's… different… way of cleaning, Jerry's swagger and confusion.

But I realized that most of all, I'm gunna miss Jack. With his messy, yet soft brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that make me feel like I'm swimming in a chocolate river when I gaze into them, his hero complex, his goofiness _Ugh, Kim snap out of it! Remember rule numbers 1 and 7. _Ugh, those rules will be the death of me someday.

"Kim. Kim! KIM!" I snapped out of my trance to see a very concerned looking Jack in front of me.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You OK?" He sounded…_worried?_

"Yeah, just still a little banged up." I hope he sees through my lie.

**Rule 10: Spies are professionals at lying. Fake IDs, names and disguises also help though. **

But, Jack's my best friend, he can tell when I lie.

"Oh, alright then, come on. We're heading over to the dojo first."

"Awesome!" I couldn't wait to see the guys again, they'd make me feel like I was safe and not trying to protect Carly. I'd have to remember to tell Jack and Jerry not to blow my cover. I can trust Jack. Jerry? Not so much.

About an hour later we were there.

"Can I go out?" I asked Aunt Char.

"Sure, but don't be to long."

"Thanks." Laura and Carly walked out behind and ran away something about clothes? Oh well.

I followed Jack and Jerry into the dojo. I inhaled to smell of sweat, blood and determination. Man, I'm gunna miss this place. I know what your thinking, _Hasn't she been away a whole summer before?_ Yeah. But this time is different. I'll be on my Protect Carly mission until the election is over. Which will be for a year or so.

No school, friends, dojo, cheerleading, karate (maybe), and worse, Jack. For almost a whole year. Jack and Jerry know this, I'm gunna let them tell the story.

"Hey Kim, I thought you were at your ranch in Tennessee for the summer?" Asked Eddie.

"I didn't leave yet, I'm here to tell Jack and Jerry something."

"Ok, make it fast, they're already late as it is." Said an upset Rudy.

Once the rest of the guys were out of earshot I started talking.

"You guys have to tell them." I say.

"Tell them what?" asked Jerry.

"That I'm ya know, a spy and will be gone for almost a year."

"Oh, OK." Said Jerry.

"Why can't you do it?" Whined Jack. Right then the mall alarm went off. My watch started speaking.

"_Kim, uh, we kinda set the alarm off, finish up we're almost at the helicopter."_ Replied the static voice of Laura.

"There's your answer Jack." I say. And I hug them both.

"Please tell them, I'll see you guys next year!" I let go and they both give me a sad smile.

"I'm gunna miss you guys." I say as I walk out of the dojo.

A chorus of 'See ya soon Kim' and 'Have fun. Bye's were heard. I smiled as I realized they were clueless at how deadly this mission could actually get.

* * *

**Ok, I have to admit, not one of my BEST chapters ever. but hey, i wrote it in like an hour, you gotta gimme SOME credit. Ok, well please review. I honestly have NO idea where I'm going with this story, but I won't let you down, i will finish it, just writer's block. ok. **

**Until Next Time,**

**-ttylxox ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, here it is chapter 5. I got over my writer's block and was able to complete it at quarter after midnight. I think that deserves some reviews, right? REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU! Now, R&R!**

**- ttylxox :)**

**I don NOT own the characters or some of the plot. Ok, I do own some of the characters and some of the plot but ally carter owns the base of the plot. **

* * *

_Previously:_

"_I'm gunna miss you guys." I say as I walk out of the dojo. _

_A chorus of 'See ya soon Kim' and 'Have fun. Bye's were heard. I smiled as I realized they were clueless at how deadly this mission could actually get. _

Chapter 5: Home, Sweet, Home.

I walked into the helicopter with Aunt Char. Laura and Carly are still running away I guess. Perfect. Now I can talk to Aunt Char in private.

**Rule 11: Spies rarely ever get free time, so we use it while we can. **

"Aunt Char?"

"Yes?"

"Are we gunna ever get mom back?" I ask, slightly teary-eyed.

Aunt Char looked at me with shock written all over her face. "Of course we are sweetie, I promise that we will have your mom back before you know it."

I smiled at her. Aunt Char always knew how to make me feel better. _Just like Jack._ I thought. Oh, I'm gunna miss him the most. His smile, laugh, eyes… OH KIM, SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Aunt Char?"

"Hmm?"

"Ya know Jack?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I think…"

"You like him?" said Aunt Char. How'd she know, is it really that obvious?

"Uh… yeah." I confess, slightly scared while waiting for her response.

"Kimo," I smile at that name, my mom calls me that.

"I know that you like him, more than a friend. And I know that the spy rules say you can't love, but, you know who broke that rule?"

"Who?" I asked. If I know them, I can ask them how it played off.

"Your mom."

What? My mom, the best spy in the government broke the rules?

"What?"

"Yeah. You know how you've always wondered who your dad was?"

"Mmhmm." I reply.

"Your daddy is the principal of the boy's Academy."

What? My mom loves our enemy? I had so many questions running through my head right now. Why? How? What? Wait, I sound like Jerry! AHHH!

"I know, a lot to take in, but, you can love Kim, it won't destroy you."

"It can."

"And it might. But love can conquer anything, even specially trained secret agents."

I smiled. Aunt Char really is the best aunt.

"Oh, did you put the ring in the test yet?"

"Not yet, we have to wait to get back so I can break the news to the teachers."

I nodded my head in understanding. I heard panting, laughter and several footsteps coming around the corner of the mall. Two figures appeared. I smiled and giggled at them.

"Guys! Come on!"

"Coming!" Shouted Carly. She turned around to see 3 mall security guards approaching them. And then they ran at top speed. Laughing and gasping for air. As they neared the helicopter I ordered the pilot to move.

Laura and Carly jumped onto the platform just in time. We looked out the open door and waved bye to the guards.

Several hours later our helicopter FINALLY landed on the roof of our building. Journalists and paparazzi were everywhere. We made it inside without asking any questions, making any eye contact or saying anything.

The bell rang.

We all screamed "DINNER!" Our 'adventure' was a big one. When we entered the cafeteria, it went dead. All eyes turned to us. We stopped and looked at eachother. Then ignored it and started toward the lunch line.

"What is wrong with everyone?" I whisper to Carly and Laura. The girl next to me heard me.

"We know about the fight on the roof, we're shocked to see you back so soon."

I smiled at her, she seemed nice. "Thank you." She smiled at me and turned and walked away.

After paying for our lunch we headed to our usually table which consisted of me, Laura, Carly, Kat our genius friend, and Leesha our stylish, drama queen. As we sat down Kat asked us the question.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" I asked confused.

"The fight on the roof. Everyone's talking about it. What are you doing back here so soon? You should be resting?"

"Mrs. Tulee came by and picked us up, she said we were needed here." I explain.

"Ahhh, so you where at her safe house?"

"Yup. It felt, safe."

Kat and Leesha nodded in understanding.

Just then a security guard for Carly's dad came to our table.

"Carly Galley, your father needs you in Nevada for an interview."

"Ok." Replied Carly. I realized I'd have to go with her.

The guard turned to me. "Are you Kimberly Anne Crawford?"

"Yes."

"You are not needed for your assignment. We have enough highly-trained guards to cover the earth for Ms. Galley."

"Ok. So, my mission is off?"

"For now. We will call you if we do need you." With that, the guard walked off with Carly.

We ate in practically silence the entire dinner.

After dinner I headed to my Aunt's office. I wanted, no _needed_ to ask her something.

I knock on the door. I wait for the faint 'Come in' and enter.

"Oh, hey cupcake. You heard about your mission being off?"

"Yeah, that's what I was coming in here to talk to you about. I want…"

"To go back to Seaford with your friends." She said understanding. I nodded my head.

"Well, I suppose, you need to take a break from all these missions anyway." She said.

I smiled. "Thank you SOOOO much Aunt Char. I promise I will get straight As the entire summer next year." I promise.

"You better, I need my best spies to be alert. So, even though you're on break, you have to still be 'Agent K' got it?"

**Rule 12: Spies can NEVER stop being spies. Even though they're not assigned a mission. A spy is in her biggest mission of all 'keep your cover a secret'**

I nodded happily and walked out of the door. I headed to my dorm to pack my things. But what I didn't know was that I was being watched.

* * *

**OOOOO, a cliffie. I really hate having to do that but it keeps you wanting to read so, yeah. ok REVIEW now. What can I do to make it better? Don't worry there will be KimxJack soon, i promise. Ok that's all please REVIEW!**

**-ttylxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here ya go. Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**I do not own most of the plot or the characters. Ally Carter owns most of the plot and idk who owns the kickin it characters**

* * *

_Previously-_

_I nodded happily and walked out of the door. I headed to my dorm to pack my things. But what I didn't know was that I was being watched._

Chapter 6- Saying Goodbyes and Hellos

"Hello Kim." I heard a voice say. I whipped around to see Kat standing in the doorway. **(ha, I bet I got you there!)**

"Hey Kat. Where's Leesha?"

"She headed over to the office, something about unfair teachers? I don't know. But more importantly, what's going on with you and your mission?" she asked.

"I'm off the mission for a while. So, Aunt Char said I could go back to Seaford for the summer."

Kat, Leesha, Carly, Laura, Aunt Char, and my mom are the only other people here who know about my life in Seaford. I prefer to keep it a secret, ya know, to be on the safe side.

**Rule 13: A spy can never be to safe with her missions. Why? So we don't put other people in our life in danger. **

"What, so your not going to be here 'til next summer! Oh, Kim, I'm gunna miss you. And I speak for all of us (meaning Leesha, Carly, Laura and Aunt Char) when I say, Be Careful."

I just smiled and rolled my eyes. Kat has this weird thing about her, she's smart and not afraid to deal with bombs and guns, but always cares about other people's safety. But, we lover her anyway.

"I'll be fine Kat. I promise. I'll call you once a week and we can talk for an hour."

"Awesome! Without you, there's no fun in this place."

I got up from my full bag of stuff and hugged her.

"I'm serious though, you've got to be careful out there." She says in her serious voice.

"I promise Kat. I live in Seaford, go to school, do karate (which comes in handy when you're a spy) almost my entire LIFE is in Seaford. I'll be fine."

"I know you will. I'm gunna miss you." She says all sad. She gives me another huge bear hug.

"I'm gunna miss you to." I say. "Tell Leesha, Laura and Carly that I love them and will see 'em again next summer." I say to her.

"Will do, Kimbo." She says with a smile.

I return the action. Me and Kat have so many inside jokes. The list is to long to name them all, and Kimbo is one of them. I smile even bigger at the memory. I hear a knock at the door and look up to see Aunt Char.

"Kimo, your ride's here." She says with a smile.

"Can I bring Kat?" I ask.

"Why not? I figured you'd want someone to keep you company on your ride. Kat, remember, you are going as a spy." She said looking at Kat.

"You mean, this is a mission?" She asks confused?

"Yup. Mission, 'GKHS'." She says.

"Huh?" Me and Kat say together.

She smiles at our confusion. "Mission Get Kim Home Safely."

"Oh." We say in unison, again.

"Alright, no more standing around, Kim I've organized for you to stay with the Anderson family for the summer." Says Aunt Char.

"Ok." I reply. It's understandable, with my mom, you know, gone and my dad a principal at the spy Academy for boys. I needed to stay somewhere else to be safe.

Kat helps me with my bags and we all walk to the helicopter.

"Remember Kim, you are always 'Agent K'." She reminds me.

"I know." I give her a huge hug and we say our good-byes. Me and Kat climb into the helicopter and wave another good-bye to Aunt Char.

3 hours later, we arrive back at Seaford Mall. It's around 8:30. The guys should still be at the dojo. I look out and see the lights on. _Good, so they didn't leave yet._ I look over at Kat. She's an emotional wreck. I smile a sad smile and say to her,

"Kat, you are like my sister. I'm going to miss you. Remember I'll call you 1-2 times a week." She smiles at me.

'"You're my sis to. I'm REALLY gunna miss you." She says.

"I'm gunna miss you more." I say with a challenge.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah hu."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah hu."

"Nuh uh."

"Nuh uh."

"Nuh uh. Oh, got you Kimbo." She says with a smile. I smile back and give her one more huge bear hug before stepping out of the helicopter. "Stay safe." I say.

"You stay safer." She replies I wave good-bye as I watch the helicopter fly away. I sigh and turn around to walk into the dojo.

"Kim!" I hear Jerry's voice. I smile.

"Yup, I'm here." I say.

"What are you doing here? I though you had some big mission." Said Milton. Good Jack and Jerry explained it to them then.

"I did, but they had enough security guards to protect her, so, until further notice, I'm off my mission!"

The guys had huge grins on their faces. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Kim," Said Jack.

"Yeah."

"My dad called and told me that you were staying with us for the summer."

"Oh, the Lovebirds are getting closer." Said Jerry. I gave him one of my famous death glares. That shut him right up.

"Yeah. With my mom, gone and my dad, well that's another story. I need to stay somewhere safer than my house alone." I say.

The guys understood.

"Hey, I'm just about ready to leave, let me shower and change and then we can go." Jack said. Giving me his huge smile.

"Alright, that's fine. I can wait." I say.

"So Kim, how are your friends?" Asked Jerry.

"Laura and Carly?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Uh, Carly's in Nevada for an interview with her dad and Laura's high-jacking our security cameras so she can sneak into the boy's Academy." I say. Yup. Laura would do something like that.

"Ok." Said Jerry. With that, he walked into the boy's locker room to change. I was left alone. Everyone else must've left. I heard the dojo doors open and close. _Someone might've forgotten something_. I thought.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford." Said a voice that I've heard before. I turn around to see someone I did not want to see.

* * *

**Oh, another cliffie. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm pretty sure this will be finished soon. I know. My chapters are getting shorter. Ok, so that's all for now. **

**Until Next Time!**

**-ttylxox ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kay guyus, here's chapter 7. I'm sad to say that it's almost over but. It is *crying* Enjoy the story. **

**-ttylxox**

**I don't own most of the plot or most of the characters. Ally Carter owns most of the plot and i have no idea who owns the kickin it characters**

* * *

_Previously-_

"_Kimberly Anne Crawford." Said a voice that I've heard before. I turn around to see someone I did not want to see. _

Chapter 7- Unexpected surprises.

I turned around to see the same guard that was supposed to be keeping Carly safe.

"Yeah, what?" I ask

With that he tackled me to the ground. It hurt so bad. I'm still recovering you know. I kicked him off of me and pinned him.

"Kim! Whose this guy?" Asked Jack I turned to see him, Milton, Eddie, Rudy and Jerry all staring at me with terror in their eyes.

"He's an imposter."

"You're right, little lady." With that I kicked in a place you do not want to be kicked. I maybe a lady, but I'm NOT little.

"If you're an imposter then, Oh no! Carly!" I suddenly understood. Carly was in danger.

He chuckled at me. I heard a scream coming from outside. "Carly!" I returned the scream. I ran out of the dojo. "Kim! Help me!" I heard the scream from behind me. I turned around and looked up. Uh oh. The guys followed me and turned to see what was happening.

Their eyes went wide with terror when they saw the scene. The guy was holding Carly by her bad arm and she was dangling over the side of the mall.

"Oh, and we have your mom to!" The man shouted. Then he revealed mom, tied up and dangling for her life.

"NO! MOM!" I shouted.

"Kim, don't worry about me I'm fine. Get Carly!" She yelled I nodded and looked at what I had to deal with. The roof of the dojo extended a little bit, but that only covered the first level. I spotted another ledge built around the window of level 2. I knew what I had to do.

"Jack, stand next to the dojo and lock your hands together." I order. He nods and obeys. I step in his hands.

"Now lift me up to the roof of the dojo."

"What, no Kim that's to dangerous." He says.

I look at him. His chocolate brown eyes were full of worry. I love him. I knew that and I wanted him safe but now was just not the time to argue, my mother and the most important person in the world's daughter are dangling for their lives. **(I hope you understand that!)**

"Now is not the time to be arguing with me, just do what I say."

He sighed, nodded and agreed but was hesitant. Once I got to the roof. I stepped up onto the ledge of the level 2 window. I grabbed the edge of the roof and pulled myself up. But what I didn't know was that a guy was there. I swung my leg up and kicked him in the leg. I stepped up onto the roof and ran over to the guy holding Carly.

I knocked out several guys along the way. One of the guys dropped his gun. I picked it up and aimed it at the man.

"Hand her over and no one gets hurt." I say. Man was I soar. My head was pounding, my rib cage felt like it was going to crash and my back was stiff and soar.

He laughs. I cocked the gun. He gulps. "Hand her over." I repeat again, more sternly this time. He grabbed Carly with force and threw her at me. I dropped the gun and Carly landed on top of me.

"Thanks." She says.

"We're not outta here yet."

"Don't move." Says the guy. He picked up the gun and was pointing it at my mom.

"Surrender to me. Now!" He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"We want you." He says pointing at me.

"Why me?"

"Boss always wanted to be the principal of the Academy. But when you came along, her chances were extremely low. So, we've been ordered to hurt, kidnap and possibly kill anyone whose important to you." He says.

"Well, it worked. Wait, whose your boss?" I asked

"Hello there Kimberly."

I turn around. "Whose there."

" I thought you would remember your favorite Aunt."

"Aunt Kathy?"

The lady nodded.

"Why?"

"I want you. I want to be the principal of the school. I fought you on the roof. I knew you would run. I kidnapped your mom and I did it all on purpose." She replied

I was starting to get scared. I was backing up but felt an edge and looked down. I could back up no longer. I would fall to my death.

"Why don't we all say goodbye to our own Kimberly Crawford." Says the man with the gun.

I looked at Carly and drop-kicked the gun right out of his hand. We ran over to mom, quickly untied her and ran. I looked at my options. Go toward the guys and have them shot and maybe killed. Or go to the parking lot and only have a slight chance of dying. I chose number 2.

We climbed down the roof similar to the way I got on the roof. I looked around. No cars, or so I thought. There was a big silver van coming right towards, Carly! Without thinking I pushed her out of the way. The car ran into me in stead.

I felt the strong impact against my weak body and fell right on to the ground. I was beat up. My head was throbbing, my rib cage was broken and my back felt like it was broken. I heard a gun shot, and my mom scream something before my world went black.

* * *

**Yeah, not my best work. But, that's ok. It was 2 am when I wrote this. I wasn't on top of my game. Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys, this story is a hit!**

**Until next time**

**-ttylxox ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys. They mean alot. This chapter I put my own twist on. Hope you like it. Oh, and if you could tell me if I have anything factually incorrect with the whole, well you'll find out sooner or later.**

**I do not own most of the characters. The book is not mine. It is Ally Carter's**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I felt the strong impact against my weak body and fell right on to the ground. I was beat up. My head was throbbing, my rib cage was broken and my back felt like it was broken. I heard a gun shot, and my mom scream something before my world went black. _

Chapter 8-

I woke up to the sound of beeping monitors. Or, I think I woke up. All I see is black.

_Where am I?_ I try opening my eyes, but it was just to painful. So instead I just laid there and listened to what was going on around me.

I heard people. Several people, actually. They were loud. It seemed like each person was having a conversation. I would've told them to shut up but, my mouth didn't want to move.

Wait! I remember this from when Mr. Dull, our nurse, gave us a lesson on first aid! And, being a spy, you're thankful for it. I remember him saying that when a person is unconscious and does not respond to any sound or activity is when you're in a coma!

Alright, way to go me. I remembered that. Now I just have to remember how I got here. Umm. ? I can't remember. Wait, can I recognize the voices around me? Maybe they'll give me some sort of clue.

I hear 2 boys arguing about rainbows and unicorns. Nope, that won't help me. I hear 2 women discussing a girl named Carly's injuries. _Whose Carly?_ Anyhow. I then hear 2 more boys talking about karate.

Ugh! These people are useless. I guess I'm going to have to wait for my answer. I need to do something though. Listening to people talk gets boring after a while. Trust me, being a spy, I would know.

I decided to try to move other small parts of my body. Ok, let's see here. Umm, fingers?

I succeeded in that. Yay! Toes? I wiggle my toes. Great! Ok lets try moving your wrist. OW OW OW! Ok, to painful, no wrists. What about ankles? OW! Ok, no ankles either. Ugh, can I move ANYTHING?

I'm starting to get frustrated with my 'guests'. The 4 boys are noisy. The 2 women left. Why? They were the only ones who could make them SHUT UP! Ok, let's listen and see what they're up to.

"Hey guys, I'm getting hungry." I hear a slightly high pitched voice say.

"Eddie, you just ate 45 minutes ago." Said a boy that had a slightly higher pitched voice.

"So what? A growin' boy's gotta eat." The other boy responded.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Replied the other boy with the slightly higher pitched voice.

I heard 2 pairs of shoes exiting the room. Ok, 2 down 2 to go and then I can have peace.

"Hey Jerry," I hear another voice say. This one was slightly deeper than the last two.

"Yeah man?" I hear a boy with a slight Spanish accent answer.

"How much longer do you think it'll take for Kim to wake up?"

Wait, I KNOW these guys. That's why they're here. I see now. Wait, did he say 'how much longer?' How long was I out?

"I don't know man. It has to be soon though." The boy I suppose is Jerry answered.

"Yeah, she's been out for a week now. Shouldn't she have woken up?" Asked the other boy.

"Man, I don't know. I'm not good with doctory stuff like this." Answered Jerry. I giggle a bit on the inside. Doctory, is that even a word?

"Whatever. Hey lets go meet Eddie and Milton at the cafeteria." Said the anonymous boy.

"Alright." And with that I was left alone. Good, now I have some quiet time to think.

Ok, so if Eddie is the one that was hungry, that means he was talking to Milton, according to anonymous boy. Jerry is the one with the accent. What's that anonymous boy's name though?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of feet walking in.

Ugh back already? But this time it wasn't the guys, but the women.

"At least Carly's ok. " Wait I know that voice, is that, Mom!

"Yeah, now all we have to do is wait for Kimo to wake up." Aunt Char! Yay! I remembered something.

"Hey, where did those boys go?" asked Mom.

"Cafeteria probably. They might be hungry." Said Aunt Char.

"Let's go round them up, it's almost time for us to leave." Mom and Aunt Char left. I was alone once again.

I'm starting to feel a little tierd. And with that I just fell asleep.

**Dream Sequence-**

I awoke on the ground. I sat up and realized that I was in a meadow. With flowers and tall grasses, a light breeze was blowing. I heard something behind me, I turned around to see a boy standing there.

He had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, messy brown hair, the perfect face.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He just smiled, turned around, and motioned me to follow. I stood up and started to follow him. We ended up at the Seaford Mall and stopped at a place called 'Bobbi Wasabi Dojo' Huh. Who would've known that I did karate? Memories came flooding back.

I know this boy, Jack. And I know one thing about him, I love him. And with that I believe I woke up.

**End of Dream Sequence-**

I once again woke up in darkness. I heard the guys walk. Weird, I seem to be able to pick out the voices with ease. And the anonymous boy's name, is Jack. How could I not remember that?

I still can't remember how I ended up in this joint. I here Mom and Aunt Char walk in. Thank God, someone needs to shut these boys up. I don't know what's keeping me from jumping out of this bed a running home. Actually I do, it would HURT!

Mom and Aunt Char managed to quiet the boys down. _Thank you._ And they started talking about Carly. Wait, I remember Carly. I REMEMBER CARLY! I also remember Laura and Leesha and Kat and Katy, my sister, and dad. Dad. Is he here?

Well, I think it's time to 'wake up' now. On the count of 3.

1…2…3.

* * *

**Eh, I've done better. Like I said if you guys would be kind enough of inform me on the whole 'coma and concussion' debate, that would help me tremendously. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Until next time**

**-ttylxox ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to upload guys! I was a little busy. Almost finished. :(... please review. **

**I don't own the characters of Kickin' It. **

**Please review! **

**-ttylxox**

* * *

_Previously-_

_Well, I think it's time to 'wake up' now. On the count of 3. _

_1…2…3._

Chapter 9

I was momentarily blinded by the bright lights in my room. I waited until my eyes were fully adjusted to the lights when I saw 7 faces looking down at me.

I saw my mom, Aunt Char, Jerry, Milton, Jack, Eddie and a very professional looking man in a doctor all around the bed. I blinked a few times. Expecting them to tell me everything that had happened.

"Ms. Crawford." Said the doctor. "I see you've decided to wake up."

I tried to nod but it hurt so I stopped. The doctor just laughed. "You will be stiff and soar for a few more days." He said. Ahh. Now I see why I was so soar.

"Thank you doctor." Replied my aunt. He left. Everyone stayed where they were. It was a very awkward moment.

"Uh," I started to say when I felt a finger come to my mouth. "Shh, Kim, you don't need to say anything." I looked up to see my mom. I smiled, showing her that I loved her but it hurt to much to give her a hug. She returned the action.

"Ok, but can someone please explain to me how I got here?" I asked.

When I said that the boys just started explaining. But the problem was that they all were talking at the same time telling 4 different things. My brain couldn't handle it.

"Guys…" I tried

They just kept babbling.

"Guys." I tried more stern and a touch louder.

They kept yelling.

"Guys!" I tired again much louder.

They still couldn't hear me.

I looked at my mom and Aunt Char. I mouthed 'On the count of three, scream.' They nodded. '1' I mouthed. '2', '3'.

With that the 3 of us screamed a very high pitched- ear piercing scream for exactly 5 seconds. We stopped in unison. The guys instantly shut up. _Works every time. _I smiled to myself.

"Ok, thanks for trying but you guys are WAY to loud." I said.

"Sorry, Kim." They replied in unison. I giggled a little.

"Alright, now why don't we let my mom and Aunt Char do the explaining." I said. They nodded and sat down on the couch and chairs that where in my room.

"Thank you. Aunt Char, would you please begin." I said.

"Certainly."

For the next 10 minutes, it would've been half that if Milton hadn't kept interrupting with his logical facts, the explanation was over.

"Ok, what happened to the goons?"

"The police came and they were arrested." Explained Jack.

"Then what about Carly?"

"She's in the room right next to yours." Said mom.

"When can I leave to go see her?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'll get the doctor and check." Said Jerry. Eddie and Milton tagged along.

"I better go check on Carly and see if she needs anything." My aunt said, heading for the door.

"I think I'll go with you." Said my mom, she turned and winked at me. I smiled. I knew what they were doing. It was just me and Jack left in the room.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I don't think that's a very good question to ask a girl that just woke up from a coma." I joked. "But, I'm a little soar and stiff in my back, head and rib cage." I said.

"Oh." He sounded…_worried. _I knew something was up.

"What's wrong Jack?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Yes, something is bothering you. Come on, spill it, what's up?" I asked pleading.

"I just can't help but think this is all my fault."

"You're fault? You didn't do anything. It was my Aunt Kathy's fault. Why would you think that?"

"On the roof, I knew I should've helped you but I was to scared. If I would've, you wouldn't be in as much pain as you are in."

"Jack. I told you and Jerry to stay put for a reason. I couldn't stand to watch them hurt you." By now, Jack was only inches away from my bed.

"So? Right now I should be the one with the bad head and beat up ribs, not you." His hand was on the side of my bed, I reached for it. Wincing slightly at the pain in my back and shoulders.

"Jack, I'm a spy. I risk my life so no one else has to. I don't want anyone BUT me to get hurt." I said, sitting up. With slight tears in my eyes. _Stop it Kim. Spies don't cry. Kim Crawford doesn't cry._ But I couldn't hold it in. I cried. No, I sobbed. I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't have Jack see me like this. I felt the bed shift a bit. And looked to see Jack sitting right next to me.

His hand made small circles around my lower back. I felt his strong, muscular arm wrap around my shoulders. "Shh, Kim, it's ok, don't cry." He said, comforting me. After a few minutes I calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." I must've looked a mess. My hair, my make-up. Wait, I was in a coma, I don't care what I look like.

"Well, I'm not." He replied gently.

"Crying makes you look weak, and spineless." I explained to Jack.

"Crying means you've been strong for to long." He said. I looked at him, his face was centimeters away from mine. Finally, I closed the gap and felt his soft lips on mine.

It felt like heaven. His lips fit perfectly into mine. I couldn't help but make it more passionate.

After several minutes we both pulled apart, gasping for air. We pressed our foreheads against each other's and smiled. I wanted to kiss again but heard a cough. We looked up to see the guys.

They each had huge smiles on their faces. I saw Jack blush slightly. I knew what they did. And I'm glad they did it.

* * *

**Well, there it is, chapter 9. I think I only have about 1-2 more chapters to go, don't you think? Ahh, we'll see where chapter 10 takes me. **

**Review please! The more reviews I get, the faster I upload. **

**-ttylxox :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I've been gone for so long guys. I just came back from vacay** **yesterday. I have to admit, this is not one of my best chapters. Still, I hope you guys really like it. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It or the Gallagher Girls series. **

**K guys. Enjoy. **

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Crying means you've been strong for to long." He said. I looked at him, his face was centimeters away from mine. Finally, I closed the gap and felt his soft lips on mine. _

_It felt like heaven. His lips fit perfectly into mine. I couldn't help but make it more passionate. _

_After several minutes we both pulled apart, gasping for air. We pressed our foreheads against each other's and smiled. I wanted to kiss again but heard a cough. We looked up to see the guys._

_They each had huge smiles on their faces. I saw Jack blush slightly. I knew what they did. And I'm glad they did it. _

Chapter 10

_1 week after_

Kim's POV

I only just got out of the hospital 2 days ago. I'm a little stiff and a lot soar. Carly is fine, thank god! I would've died if that girl got anything more than a few broken bones. Which she didn't.

I'm sure you're wondering what's up with me and Jack right? Yeah, thought so. We are now in a strong, happy relationship that will only get stronger. My mother allowed me to take a few weeks off to relax and get better, before I go back to school.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. I look over and see my phone was beeping. A text from Jack.

Jack: r u up?

Kim: yeah

Jack: I'll b ovr in 10 min 2 pick u up.

Kim: 4 wat?

Jack: karate.

Oh yeah. Wait, I can't do karate, heck I can't even bend down without having pain shoot through me. What am I gunna do?

Kim: ugh, jack, I can't do karate.

Jack: so u sit and watch.

Kim: wat! That's no fun.

Jack: sry princess, but thts wat doc said.

Kim: :'(

Kim: and don't call me princess…

Jack: sry. 10 min.

Kim: ugh. Ok, fine. But if I fall, ur carrying me.

With that I turned off my phone. I went up to my bedroom, ignoring the piercing pain in my legs, back, ribs and head and changed into comfy sweats and a T-shirt. Not that I wasn't already wearing that, but, these were blood-free.

I went back downstairs and filled up my water bottle. Hey, it's the middle of summer, it's going to be REALLY hot just sitting there. I put the bottle in my bag that I filled with extra large band-aids, pain-killers, and a brace for my knee and elbow.

I heard the door bell and went to answer the door. I saw Jack standing there. He looked cute in his workout gear. He smiled at me and I invited him inside. "So, how's the injuries?" he asked.

"Eh, painful."

He smiled and checked his watch. "Come on, practice starts in 25 minutes and you are in no shape to run." I smiled. Jack and his super-hero senses. "Alright I'm coming." I walked over to the sofa and went to pick up my bag.

I picked it up and swung it over my shoulder which sent pain up through my entire back, ribs and arm. I winced slightly. "Want me to carry that for you?" Jack asked. "No." I snapped. "Just because I'm injured now, doesn't mean I want to be treated like a baby." I replied. He put his hands up in surrender and lead the way out the door.

After the door was locked we started down the road. It was really quiet. There wasn't a conversation between us. My neighborhood was busy though. People were walking dogs and running and biking. My neighbor, Mrs. Carn was out gardening. Everyone was giving me sympathetic looks.

Now is probably a good time to tell you that I haven't been out of the house in a week. So. This is the first time I've been outside.

"Hello Kim." Mrs. Carn greeted as we walked by her house.

"Hi Mrs. Carn." I said to her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I don't know why she wouldn't think I wasn't fine. No one but the gang, my (spy) school, my mother and aunt, and my sister and probably my dad know about the incident.

"That's good. I heard about the run-in you had on that roof." My eyes went wide. How does she know? I looked at Jack. Expecting him to know the answer. But he was just as shocked as I was.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Everyone knows about it, you are an international story." Oh no. This is not good. If the entire world knows about this, they might know I'm a spy, they might know about the school and they might know my secret.

"What else do you know?" I asked.

"Nothing. All I know is that you and Carly Galley were attacked on a roof a few weeks ago, why?" She replied. Ok, the public doesn't know about my secret, yet. But it's only a matter of time until they do.

"No reason. I better get going Mrs. Carn. See you soon." I gave her a huge smile and walked on.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but I think my mother and aunt should know about it." I whipped out my phone and called my mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom!"

"Yes, Kimo, how are you?"

"Fine. Listen do you know…" I was cut off by mother

"Do I know about you being an international story? Yes. And I am at the dojo with your aunt now so we can discuss it with you."

"Ok. Me and Jack will be there in 5 minutes." I told her. I hung up and told Jack everything. A few minutes later we walked through the doors of the dojo to see my mom, aunt Char, the guys and Rudy talking.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Kim you're here!" My mom said.

"Yeah. So are you going to explain it to me now?" I asked.

"Yes, but I also will have to explain it to the guys to, they deserve to know."

"Alright." I sat on the bench with my mom next to me and the guys all sat on the floor around us.

"Let's see." She put her finger to her mouth and said, "where should I start."

* * *

**Ok, I really didn't know when to stop and I have a pretty good idea where this is going. I know no one reads these Author's notes so I'm just gunna keep this short and sweet. **

**Please REVIEW! **

**KK. Until Next Time, **

**~TTYLXOX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Imma back with a new chapter. I finally have a good idea on where I'm going with this. watch out for the sequal. yup, i said SQUAL of this story! yayayayayayayayayayay! I luv u guys! happy reading**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Kickin' It, or the whole spy thingy. But pretty much the past 3-4 chapters have been mine. except the characters. **

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Kim you're here!" My mom said. _

"_Yeah. So are you going to explain it to me now?" I asked._

"_Yes, but I also will have to explain it to the guys to, they deserve to know."_

"_Alright." I sat on the bench with my mom next to me and the guys all sat on the floor around us. _

"_Let's see." She put her finger to her mouth and said, "where should I start."_

Chapter 11:

My mom moved her finger from her mouth and took my hand. She looked at me for a second. Her beautiful brown eyes putting a hole through me.

"Kim…" she started. I cut her off.

"While you were investigating, you ran into a by-stander who asked you what you and Aunt Char were doing on the roof." I explained for her.

"Well, yes, but…" she started to explain, but again, I cut her off.

"But what you didn't know was that, that by-stander was a reporter, after you explained the situation to him, which I don't even know why you would tell him in the first place, he told his boss and they published it into their magazine and, BAM!, I'm an international story." I explain for her.

My mother looked at me, shock and amazement filled her eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, Aunt Char had a proud smirk on her face. The guys had their eyes wide open, and jaws that hit the floor.

I smiled proudly at my work and knew that I had nailed every detail and every incident spot-on.

"Wait, wait, wait." Milton started. "You got all of that from Kim…" He said, mimicking my mom's first word. I nodded my head and smiled as Milton looked at me like I was an alien.

"Holy Christmas nuts, I think I need to learn to be a spy now." He says. I laugh and turn back to my mother.

"I know there's more to the story mom…" I started.

"." My mother said really fast.

"What?" we all say in unison.

My mother sighed and looked at me with a sad smile. "Kim, me and Aunt Char…" she started, but I interrupted (again).

"No I heard what you said…"

"We didn't." Jerry said. I shot him a glare and continued my thought.

"I'm not going to live with Grandma and Grandpa in Toronto for a few months!"

"We don't know if it's going to be that long, honey." My aunt reassured me. I turned to face her.

"You said it yourself, I'm an international story it could take 6-8 months for people to stop thinking about me."

"It won't take that long Kimo, I promise." She told me.

I looked at her, then to my mother, then to my friends. They had looks that ranged from pure confusion (Jerry) to pure anger (Jack). I sighed and figured that my aunt and mother were right. If I wanted to be safe from any other type of danger, it would be better for me to live with my grandparents in Canada for a while.

"Alright, Aunt Char, mom, you guys are right. When do I leave?" I asked.

"What? You're just gunna, leave us. Here? Kim, think this through completely." Jack argued.

"I did, Jack. I'm sorry but, if I want you and the guys and me to be safe, I have to go. I'll be back before the beginning of next summer, I promise." I tried to calm him down. He stomped over to the waiting area and took a seat.

"Kim, me and your aunt are going to your house to pack your things, we leave tomorrow night and I think you need a little time to explain the situation to your friends." My mom says, pointing to a very confused group of 4 boys.

They left and I turned to face the guys. Jerry, Eddy and Rudy all had confusion written all over their faces. Typical. Milton was looking at me like I was an alien, (still). And Jack, well, we sorta already discussed that. _I'll talk to him later, when all the guys have left._ I thought.

"Ugh, Kim, I'm sorry and stuff but, what just happened here?" Asked Eddie.

"Yeah, Kim, are you like quitting the dojo?" Rudy asked, quite concerned.

"Guys, you know how I was in danger because of that one group, right?" I asked them.

They all nodded their heads. I looked over shoulder at Jack who was sitting in the waiting room trying to let everything that has happened today soak into his probably already cluttered mind.

"Well, because there is a possibility that I might still be in danger, I'm going to live with my grandparents in Toronto for a few months."

"What! No! Kim! You can't go to Texas!" Jerry asked.

"No you toad, Toronto's in Canada." Milton said.

"Oh my god, Kim, you can't go to the other side of the world!" Jerry said.

Milton did a facepalm while Eddie and Rudy shot Jerry confused and annoyed glances.

"Jerry, Canada is our neighboring country!" I said.

"Oh ok." Jerry said. And with that, he hugged me, said good-bye and walked out off the dojo heading to his house.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know a few months. But don't worry, I'll be back before the beginning of summer." I said, trying to lighten the mood. Eddie hugged me gently, grabbed his gym bag, shot me a 'See ya Kim, I'mma miss ya.', and walked out the doors.

"Kim, you can't go, you're one of my best students, we need you around here Kim!" Rudy said, tears were forming in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll train in Canada and when I come back, I'll be even better." I reassured him. Rudy smiled at me and hugged me. Then he turned and went into his office for his keys. Handed them to me and said "Please lock up, stay as long as you'd like." he said and walked out of the doors.

"Kim, if you leave, I won't have anyone who will help me study for physic exams." Milton complained.

"Milton, you can study by yourself, and that way, you'll learn to be independent." I said.

"But…" He began.

"Milton, don't make this any harder than it has to be." I said. He looked at his watch and sighed.

"Sorry, Kim but I have to go, I have chores to do." He said and gave me hug, much like Jerry, Eddie and Rudy. "Have fun in Canada, oh and don't forget to write!" He said over his shoulder. I laughed and said. "Expect a postcard from me in 3 weeks!"

I looked around and saw that the only person left in the dojo was, Jack.

I looked at him. He was a mess. His hair was stringy, his shirt was full of tear stains and he was sitting there, crying. Yes, Jack Anderson, was crying.

* * *

**A/N: Have a whole new idea for the next chapters. what chya think. REVIEW! thank you all my readers. **

**Until Next Time!**

**-ttylxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heya everyone! I'm back with chapter 12. i think chapter 13 will be the last chapter in this story. But dob't worry... I'm working on a SEQUAL! woooooowooooo! Ok. so second to last chapter. I kinda rushed this one. It has a little of Kim and Aunt Char family bonding in it. Actually most of it is Aunt Char and Kim bonding. But I won't spoil it for you. Well, i kinda already did but who cares? well actually you do... ah whatever READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

**Oh and ferretface98- thank you for reading my notes! i didn't think anyone did... it really means alot... *wipes imanginary tear from eye***

**-ttylxox**

* * *

_Previously_:

_I looked around and saw that the only person left in the dojo was, Jack. _

_I looked at him. He was a mess. His hair was stringy, his shirt was full of tear stains and he was sitting there, crying. Yes, Jack Anderson, was crying. _

Chapter 12

Kim's POV

I stood there in shock. I didn't know what to do. You see, if you haven't noticed, I'm not the most comforting person ever. But, I couldn't just leave him here, crying. I mean, come on he's my BOYFRIEND! I have to know something about this type of stuff.

I mentally searched my brain for something useful and walked over to Jack. I sat down next to him and attempted to put my arm over his shoulders, but he got up and walked into the guys changing room. Leaving me there.

I was mad. Couldn't he see how much effort I put in to that? I sat there with my head looking at the floor until I heard the door of the dojo open. I looked up to see Aunt Char standing there with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Come on Kimo, it's time to go back. We leave tomorrow night, remember?"

"I remember. Jack's taking it pretty hard though." I told her. Still waiting for him to appear from the changing room"

"I figured he would of. That's why me and your mom thought it was better if you and your friends found out together."

I smiled. My family always thought of someone else first. They knew it would be even harder on the guys if they found out that I was leaving AND I didn't tell them about it.

I stood up and walked over to the doors. I looked around and smiled at all the great memories that were made here. Jack finally exited the changing room. He walked right past me and Aunt Char as if we didn't exist.

I looked at her, she shrugged and we left. The walk home was hard on me.

"Why did he do that, Aunt Char?"

"I don't know hun, this might be a little hard on him." She replied. Hard on HIM! He's not leaving. I finally just snapped. All the sad and mad emotions inside of me just poured out.

"This is hard on HIM! He's not the one being chased by a dangerous organization, HE isn't the one leaving for Canada. HE isn't a spy. HE doesn't have to worry if a secret of his slips. HE doesn't have to turn around and make sure HE'S not being tailed every 15 seconds. HE doesn't know how hard it is. HE doesn't know what it's like to be a spy or to have HIS mom kidnapped or to find out is father was keeping one of the biggest secrets in the WORLD from HIM. HE thinks he has it hard, but he doesn't. HE doesn't know what I'm going through right now!"

I sobbed. I just stood there and sobbed. 5 minutes away from the safe house. Aunt Char didn't really looked surprised during my outburst. She just walked up to me and wrapped me in a warm, comforting hug.

After 2 minutes I finally calmed down to start walking again. Aunt Char kept an arm around my shoulder.

"Aunt Char?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you looked surprised during my outburst?" I asked her.

"I figured one would come sooner or later. You didn't cry at the dojo, or when we told you that you were leaving. I knew that as soon as we walked out of the dojo you would start crying. It's ok to cry Kim, you know that right?"

I nodded. Jack's words at the hospital came back to me.

'_Crying means you've been strong for to long'_

I really miss those days. Not having to do anything. Not worried about the future or the past. Not having to focus on saying good-bye to your friends. Wait. Good-bye. That was a word that Jack didn't say to me yet.

Jack, my BOYFRIEND, didn't even say good-bye to me. He didn't even look at me. He never smiled, look at me, nothing. The last thing I'll remember of Jack is him walking right past me, ignoring me.

At that thought, I started crying all over again. This time, Aunt Char was confused.

"Kimo, why are you crying?"

"Jack… *sob*… didn't even… *sob* …say…*sob*…"

"Good-bye?" Aunt Char answered for me. I looked up at her, I looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. Emotions of anger, sadness, and disappointed flooded through them. I nodded as the answer to her question.

"Sweetheart, I bet you that sometime tomorrow, Jack will come to you to talk. Right now, you just need to give him some space. He took a lot in today and needs some time to process it all." Aunt Char replied to me.

"Okay. Hopefully, tomorrow he'll say good-bye and we can get this whole fiasco straightened out." I said.

While we were talking, we were walking up the driveway. As I said that last sentence, Aunt Char was opening the door.

"Aunt Char?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there." I looked at her and smiled.

"Your welcome, Kimo. I think maybe we should do this more often." She says to me.

"I'm free whenever you are." I tell her as a way to say 'Definatly.'

As I said those words. I walked up the stairs. Went straight to my bedroom, changed into my cozy PJs, approved the clothes that were packed in the suitcase on the floor, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair.

As I laid down in my bed. I couldn't help but think about the decision I made to agree to go on this trip.

_Did I do the right thing? _I thought.

_Yes. If I didn't go, then Jack, the guys, my friends and family and I would all be in danger._

_But what about Jack? He seems so upset. _

_Stop fretting about him, you even said it yourself. 'He doesn't understand the situations you're going through right now.' You need to stop thinking about others for a wh__ile and start focusing a little more on yourself. _

_You're right. How does this decision affect me? I'm safe and spending quality time with my grandparents. _

_Not to mention some much needed time AWAY from the guys. _

_HEY!_

_Come on, let's face it, you need some Y.O.U time Kim._

_Yeah. Maybe this trip won't be such a bad idea after all. _

* * *

**I know, I know. Corny. But hey. It gives me somethin to work with in Chapter 13. Remember... look for my SEQUAL! kk great. and as always... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**And I also apologize for anything mis-spelled throughout this story.**

**KK that's all. REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Where have I been! hahahaa. Sry guys, vacay and family and writers block. Ok so this is my FINAL chapter...awwww... but look out for the SEQUAL! This is one of my longer chapters, but I'm very impressed with it. At some parts it may seem a little rushed and I am VERY sorry about that but, you know. No one's perfect. So yeah. please look out for my SEQUAL!**

**Until the sequal~**

**~ttylxox**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Kickin' It. I do own mom and Aunt Char and Mrs. Tulee. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_As I laid down in my bed. I couldn't help but think about the decision I made to agree to go on this trip. _

_Did I do the right thing? I thought._

_Yes. If I didn't go, then Jack, the guys, my friends and family and I would all be in danger._

_But what about Jack? He seems so upset. _

_Stop fretting about him, you even said it yourself. 'He doesn't understand the situations you're going through right now.' You need to stop thinking about others for a while and start focusing a little more on yourself. _

_You're right. How does this decision affect me? I'm safe and spending quality time with my grandparents. _

_Not to mention some much needed time AWAY from the guys. _

_HEY!_

_Come on, let's face it, you need some Y.O.U time Kim._

_Yeah. Maybe this trip won't be such a bad idea after all. _

Chapter 13:

Today is the day. The day that I've been dreading for the past week in a half. Today is the day that I go to stay with my grandparents in Toronto Canada. I have no idea how long I'll be gone. So I packed just about everything.

I have 5 suitcases and 1 carry-on. I know I'm sure you're thinking. 'What, she acts like she's movin' out.' Well, technically, I am. My mom and Aunt said that I should pack as if I was going to be away for about 6 months. So that's what I did.

I haven't been to the dojo since the whole 'good-bye' scenario. I couldn't face them. Not when I'm not going to see them. Sure, maybe if I wasn't in the position I am now I would have gone.

That's not even the worst part. Jack hasn't talked to me. He hasn't spoken, texted, called, e-mailed, IMed, nothing! I knew he was crushed that I was leaving, but, come on! Your own girl friend is leaving for 6 months and you're not even going to say good-bye? The sad thing is that I don't even know if we're boyfriend-girlfriend anymore.

I sighed and picked up my bags. My aunt and mother were waiting for me in the kitchen with a large, gourmet breakfast set out on the table. I smiled. They were doing a GREAT job helping me get over my whole 'you're in danger so you're being relocated to Canada with your grandparents for 6 months' state of depression I was in.

"Morning, Kimo." My aunt greeted me, with one of her famous toothy-grins.

"Morning." I replied back.

"You all packed, and you have everything?" My mother asked.

"Yes, mother. You were there when I packed. Actually, YOU were doing all the packing for me." I smiled, remembering my mother's scenes she would make if I forgot something.

"Alright, alright. Just checking. Let's all sit down and have a huge breakfast." She said.

Everyone grabbed a plate and stacked it high with everything they loved. There was waffles, pancakes, eggs, home-fries, omelets, fruit salad, muffins, chocolate milk and orange juice.

After we finished eating and the dished were put away. My mom and Aunt looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Kim, we think that you should go down to the dojo and…"

"NO!" I shouted quickly interrupting my mother from finishing her sentence.

"… and say a final good-bye to everyone." My mother continued to talk as if I didn't say anything. So more calmly I said,

"No, mom. I don't want to make this even harder than it has to be." I replied.

"We know, but we also know that as soon as your flight lands in Toronto you're gunna be wishing you did say a final farewell to the guys." My aunt said.

I looked at them and did a thorough decision making routine. I sighed in defeat and said, "Fine, I'll go, but we are heading right to the airport afterwards, right?"

"Yeah, we'll take one taxi to the mall and then we'll take another one directly to the airport. So you'll have to lug all those suitcases with you." My mother said. She looked at my huge pile of suitcases and added, "You should've packed lighter."

Me and my aunt looked at eachother and then to my mother and started to crack up.

"What on earth is so funny?" my mother asked.

"Mom…" I begin after I finally managed to calm down. "Mom, I only wanted to pack 3 suitcases, but you insisted that I need 'the proper equipment a young lady spy needs to survive without her teachers or parents with her.'" I say, nailing my impression of her.

"You didn't need to listen to me." She said.

"If I recall, sis, you were the one packing, not her." My Aunt said. Taking my side.

"Oh, we don't have time for this, come on, let's go, we have friends to say good-bye to and a plane to catch." My mother said. Dropping the subject we were discussing. Me and my aunt look at each other and manage to control ourselves from busting up laughing again.

"Come you two, I need some help." My mother yelled at us.

We walked over to the entry way where my bags were and started loading them onto a taxi my mother managed to get.

After about 15 minutes we finally arrived at the mall. I stepped out of the taxi and started to unload my stuff. I was having difficulties when I noticed neither my mother or Aunt were helping.

I look and see that they are STILL arguing about some useless spy gadget, is it useful or just another piece of junk? I sighed, they'd been arguing over this ever since we stepped foot in the taxi.

"Guys! I need help." I shouted. They looked at me and ran over to help me. I ended up carrying 2 suitcases. My Aunt had 2 while my mother had the larger suitcase and my carry-on.

My mother and aunt were thankfully silent as they walked to the dojo. Then they saw a lady using a make-up compartment and started bickering on how useful or useless they are. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

I walked/fell into the dojo and clumsily laid my bags down.

"KIM!" I heard my name being yelled in unison as 3 guys came up to me to give me hug.

"What are you doing here?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah aren't you supposed to be in Canada?" Eddie questioned.

"I'm on my way to the airport now actually and Stupid and Stupider over here," I gestured to my still bickering mom and aunt. "Thought it might be a good idea to say another good-bye before we left." I said.

They all nodded in understanding. I heard the door to the locker rooms open and close as Jack came out.

"Hey guys who was at the…" He stopped when he looked at me and his facial expression dropped. "Oh, I thought you were supposed to be in Canada." He said.

"I'm leaving in about 3 hours." I said. That reminded me, I needed my plane ticket which is in my carry-on which was on the shoulder of my still-bickering mother. UGH!

"Guys.." I started trying to get their attention, but the ignored me.

"Guys!" I said louder. Still ignoring me. OK.

"GUYS!" I shouted, very loud.

"WHAT!" they said in unison.

"You can look up the usefulness and the uselessness of make-up compartments on the plane but now I need the plane tickets." I said looking at my mother to give me my carry-on.

She glared at me and gave me my carry-on. Then my aunt said. "I still think that cell phone cameras are stupid." Oh no. Then they picked up their argument I thought was behind them and continued to get louder.

I sighed and turned around pressing massaging my temples and I walked out of the waiting room. I sat down on the mat and rummaged through my bag, being successful and finding the tickets.

"So." The sound of Jack's voice made me jump. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"That's ok. So, are you mad at me."

"Not as mad as I am at myself. I should've straightened this whole fight out the day after I found out you were leaving." He said.

"Why were you so upset about that anyway?" I asked.

"You're going to Toronto so you can be safe, right." He said and I nodded

"I was upset because I thought that you didn't think that I would protect you and keep you safe." He admitted. I looked at him completely shocked. He thinks I don't trust him.

"Jack…" I started but was interrupted when a suitcase landed in front of me. I looked and saw my aunt and mother actually FIGHTING. Not like earlier in this story fighting but cat-fighting. I rolled my eyes. Jack smiled. "Hold on a second." I told him.

I walked over to my fighting family and tore my aunt off of my mother. "You guys need to CALM DOWN. I'm trying to make-up with Jack here and you two are acting like a bunch of 3 year olds." I told them sternly. They calmed down but still gave eachother looks that could kill. "And I'M the teenager." I said under my breath.

"HEY!" MY aunt shouted at me. "Just because we get in a small fight doesn't mean we're not mature." My aunt said. "Yeah!" My mother agreed, for once, and stood beside my aunt.

"A SMALL fight, you guys were throwing suitcases across the room!" I argued. Pretty soon we all 3 of us were yelling at eachother, it actually got to the point where Jack had to tear me off the mother.

"Kim, calm down and tell me what you were going to say." I took 10 deep breaths and clamed down. Then I continued my so rudely interrupted thought.

"Jack, you thought I didn't trust you. But I was trained NOT to trust ANYONE. I'm a spy it's hard to trust. But, I trust you. I'm not worried about my safety, I'm doing this for yours and Milton's and Eddie's and Jerry's and Rudy's and everyone else's safety. Ok. If it was something smaller, I do and would trust you with my life. But this, I just, it's to risky and I will NOT watch you get hurt. OK?"

Jack had a look of understanding on his face. He smiled. I smiled.

"Kim, come on let's go!" My aunt's still irritated voice shouted at me.

I turned around and shouted "I'm comin'!" I rolled my eyes. Jack laughed.

"I think the guys and I should come to, you know for protection." While he said that he looked at my Aunt and my mother. I smiled and nodded. "Ok, but we're going to need to taxis."

"Already go them." My mom said. While me and Jack were having our 'make-up' session, everyone else was getting taxis and putting suitcases in them.

"Milton had the same idea as Jack and we thought it was a good one." Aunt Char said.

"OK, but I am NOT riding with either of you!" My mother yelled at us.

"I'm not riding with Aunt Char, she is such a back seat driver!" I argued.

"HEY!" Aunt Char yelled.

That's when fight number 5 happened. I ended up riding with Jack, and Jerry while Milton and Eddie rode with my Aunt Char and my mom.

We made to the airport with 1 hour until boarding time. We went through X-rays and ticket checking and we were sitting at the gate waiting for the plane.

"I don't think I can stand a 10 hour flight with these 2." I said. Over the past 45 minutes we've argued about everything we've ever disagreed on.

A choruses of 'Yeahs' and 'Agrees' echoed throughout the group. Me, My Aunt and my mom just glared at each other. But then My aunt and mom's face lit up.

"What are you 2 so happy about."

"We knew that we were going to be a pain so…" my mom said and she pulled out 4 more tickets. "… so we bought tickets for the guys 2, their going to Canada with you, Kim!"

I looked at the guys, they didn't look shocked, they just looked, proud? What were they so proud of, unless?

"Were you guys in on this the whole time?" I asked.

"Yep. Your mom and aunt came to us yesterday and told us a plan. We packed our bags for 6 months in Canada and while you and Jack were making-up, we packed a taxi full of all our suitcases hidden under the chairs and in the bushes." Eddie started.

" Your mom and aunt had to convince you to go to the dojo so the plan could fall into place." Milton said.

"Ok, but, how'd you sneak your bags through X-rays without me noticing, obviously you did a good job, but, knowing you 2…" I said looking at my mom and aunt, "… you know I'm a great spy, how's you do it?"

"We asked the taxi driver, aka Mrs. Tulee to put the bags through for us." Jerry said, then he added his infamous and slightly annoying catch phrase at the end "It was total swag, yo!" I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Typical Jerry.

"I have to admit it, you guys are pretty good spies." I said.

"Ehh, it was hard, I have absolutely NO idea how you do it!" Milton said.

I smiled and looked at my mom and Aunt Char.

"Oh, I learn from the best."

"_Flight 497 now boarding, flight 497 now boarding."_ The intercom said.

"Thank you magical god!" Jerry said. I smiled, clueless, how can anyone be so clueless?

The guys grabbed their tickets out of my mom's hand and ran to the lady at the desk. She checked us all in and we headed to our seats. I sat in the middle, Jack was next to the window and Aunt Char, unfortunately, was seated to my left.

"Oh no." I mumbled.

"Hey! Aunt Char said. "I can't help it you always choose the **stupid side with your mother!**" My Aunt Char emphasized the last part to make sure my mom heard it.

"Oh shut up Charlotte, you know I'm always right." She responded a few rows back from us.

Before my Aunt could say anything I snorted. "Please, ALWYS right! What about that time we drove to Maryland?" I asked. "You were navigating us and we ended up in the middle of KANSAS!" I argued.

My aunt Char high-fived me, complimenting me on the sweet comeback.

"Yeah, well, that was different." She stuttered.

"What's wrong, sissy, you don't got a comeback?" Aunt Char mocked. Pretty soon, once again, we were arguing about the things my mother did to prove that she was very rarely ever right.

It was about to get physical but the flight attendant told us to quiet down and return to our seats.

About 10 minuets later, the plane took off. About 45 minutes into the flight, I fell asleep. I could feel my head shift onto Jack's shoulder, but I didn't move it, and neither did Jack. So I guess he was comfortable.

I woke up about 2 hours later and felt a little hungry.

"Here, kiddo, here's a small bag of potato chips and bag of pretzels."

"Thanks, Aunt Char." I smiled at her. I really liked Aunt Char, she seemed to really understand me.

I looked out the window to see Jack's head pressed up against it as he slept. I smiled and finished my snack.

While I was playing solitaire **(A/N: idk. I just thought of a card game that didn't need 2 people. Hahaha! ;).)** Jack's head managed to find it's way to my shoulder. I smiled and was actually pretty comfortable.

After another 2 hours, my Aunt's head managed to find it's way to my other shoulder while she slept. I smiled and thought, _What the hay? Everyone else's is sleeping, I'll join them in dream land._ And with that my head landed on Jack's, gently, as I sleep quickly fell over me.

I woke up and felt Jack's head beneath mine. I realized I fell asleep. I sat up and realized that Aunt Char wasn't asleep anymore. I stretched out the painful knot in my neck. Jack was still asleep on my shoulder.

I smiled. I was about to open my mouth and exclaim that I was hungry, but, I guess my stomach did that for me.

Aunt Char smiled. "Your slept through lunch, for your dinner, I ordered you the grilled cheese sandwich **(A/N: Can u even get tht on a plane? Someone tell me plz!) **I saw the platter on my table.

"Thank you Aunt Char." Jack moved his head from my shoulder to the window again. I ate the grilled cheese. The chef at out spy school makes them better though, but he's a trained professional that actually owns 5 different restaurants that are all 4 or 5 stars.

I gulped the rest of my sandwich down.

"How long was I asleep." She just shrugged. I woke up 3 hours ago, we only have about 1 more hour before landing, so about 4 ½ hours."

I nodded. I was really tierd. Thankfully I didn't hear any arguing yet so, I guess that's good.

Next to me, the seat shifted and I saw Jack with a sleepy look on his face.

"Hey, I'm hungry." He said looking at me.

"Grilled cheese on your table." I told him. And he gladly accepted it.

When he was done he asked "How long was I asleep?"

I only shrugged as Aunt Char did. "I'm not sure, we only have about an hour left before landing though." I repeated.

His eyes went wide. "Really, I was asleep that long?"

"I guess." I said. "I was asleep most of the ride to, I have absolutely NO idea what's going on." I exclaimed.

After a boring hour of playing cards and truth or dare with Jack, we finally landed. As we waited for our bags, I watched everyone else come off the plane. Eddie and Jerry were arguing about unicorns and if they were real, behind them Milton looked as if he was going to explode. Aunt Char and mom were arguing, again. I guarantee that there will be more arguing during the trip. Oh yeah that's right. Apparently Aunt Char and mom are staying to! YAY! 'Note the sarcasm'

Jack grabbed my hand and I looked at him and smiled. He returned the gesture with his famous huge grin.

Looking at my friends and family around me, the only thing I knew about this trip, was that it was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

**PHEW! Done! Please look out for the sequal. Before we part ways for awhile I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers for all the helpful comments and supportive thoughts. **

**I'd especially like to thank nclhdrs1717 for helping me through all the medical parts. You guys rock!**

**Please, please review. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Alright, this is the last you'll here of me until October at the latest. **

**~ttylxox**

**P.S. remember for the nine bajillionth time look out for my SEQUAL!**


End file.
